Hell on Wheels
Hell on Wheels is a Reapers mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction This mission is located in the north-west of the desert, near a cliff. In a small town / village, called "Kampung Pasir Panjang". The mission objective is to disarm 3 bombs on Reaper cars, while they are going to an exchange with a rival gang. The mission is otherwise simple and easy, but you'll have to hack 3 bombs in a short time, making this one of the most difficult missions on the highest difficulty level on the PC version. Walkthrough ﻿ When you first get the mission, Bolo Santosi leaves a Saas PP12 Hogg (in Reapers color) for you. The convoy of three MV V880s is about a kilometer away, but they don't move (spawn) until you get within 300 meters. Once they are on the move, you have to catch up to them and grapple / Stunt jump onto their cars. When you're on their cars, you have to go into the stunt position on the back of the vehicle, so you can disarm the bombs on all 3 vehicles. There will be Panau Military chasing the Reapers, so you could get shot while trying to disarm the bombs, which will then make you start the whole sequence again. When you have disarmed all three bombs, Bolo congratulates you and you receive your standard rewards. The 3 cars will continue to drive in a convoy (and ram other vehicles out of the way) until they get to a village called Tasik Permata. They'll cross a bridge, stop, then explode in a ball of fire. Oddly, if you haven't destroyed the Propaganda Trailer near the tower, the cars might still hit it and explode. There's a chance that you might get an opportunity to hijack one of the Reapers cars after it stops, if you still want one after all the damage. Another case found by User:SomeRandomHuman was that they get to the bridge near Tasik Permata and then go off the bridge into the river. There's also a chance they just stop at a building and nothing else happens. Tips *This mission (along with Siphoning Gas; Keeping the Flow and The Red or the Blue One?) is one that should be done as close to the beginning of the game as possible, because hacking becomes more difficult each time the military upgrades the security level. If that's no longer an option and you're a PC gamer, there's a Modification that can help. The "Hacking/quick time event - timer modification" increases the hacking time limit. *Try to reduce (if not eliminate) all gunfire coming from behind you, because the bombs can only take a certain amount of damage, and if reached will fail to be disarmed and you have to restart. Trivia *The name of this mission is a term that described the economical situation related to the construction of the first US transcontinental railroad during the 1860s. However, this mission has nothing to do with railroads. More about this at Wikipedia. *This is the only time Reapers are seen driving land vehicles other than their normal patrol vehicles (Marten Storm III and Storm III-2). *Its a bit odd as to why the Reapers MVs come out of a military base. *Sometimes, after you are given the Saas PP12 Hogg with the Reapers emblem, all other PP12s will have the emblem. *Another case found is that they get to the bridge near Tasik Permata and then go off the bridge into the river. Video ﻿ Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content